


Don't Damn Me

by Harolina



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harolina/pseuds/Harolina
Summary: 短打开车，女A男O，阿豹xMax
Relationships: Barbara Minerva/Maxwell Lord
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Don't Damn Me

**Author's Note:**

> 阿豹和Max的信息素分别是：雪松和柑橘（Loewe Solo老味道你值得拥有）

靠在皮质座椅上，Max将脸颊依偎在她胸前，两个人听到的不是心脏的跳动，也不是说出的话语，而是感到欲望的冲动。专机的客舱内一片漆黑，两人喘着气默默地互相抚摸着，Barbara压着金发男人，扯开碍事的西装进入他柔软的身体。这对来自不同种族不同背景却同样心碎的男女贴在一起，皮肤相接之处告诉他们是同一类人，不同于正常人。两人保持着缄默，只有肉体的接触使他们感受着对方的存在。  
“放开我。”突如其来的一记深入让Max感到疼痛，他抽着气哑着嗓子说，口气却仍是自负又不容置疑的。Barbara一言不发地继续顶着他，“这个男人想毁了我，也想毁了他自己。”她下意识地思考着，“为什么一定是毁灭这个词？难道不能是别的？我们还能期待什么？”在这个荒唐的夜晚，她渴望得到一切，渴望温暖的肉体，也渴望摧残对方，耗尽他的全部精力，她想榨干他，不想对他说话，也不给他任何安慰，就连榨干后也要获得额外的东西。她想进入他后对着他许愿，获得无尽力量的同时让他更加虚弱。欲望，权力，这个男人想要的和能给予的不就是这些吗？而她肯定他的不也就是这些吗？狭小逼仄的空间，雪松和柑橘的气味在空气中蔓延，时间和未来的关系都停止了，一切都在这里。  
一个翻身，Barbara顺势挺起身打开机舱的照明灯，她把亮度调到最小，昏暗的光线下，Max的几缕金发散落在额前，耳边唇边还有未擦干的血迹。他面带潮红地喘息着，望向Barbara，微笑和讥讽中有一种完全不同于之前讽刺和淫荡的表示：那既是对他们两人的嘲讽，也是一种接纳和认可，毕竟，在这个混乱无序的时刻，只有两颗废弃贫瘠的心能互相依靠。Barbara低下去吻着他苦涩的肩头，她突然能明白他的痛苦了，这份痛苦充满了Omega孤身一人的愤恨，被自身懦弱激起的愤慨，还有对命运强加给他的暴力的逆来顺受，她明白他绝望的爱抚和给予她的微弱的怜悯和同情有多么珍贵。  
不久前在白宫的争斗和刚刚不合时宜的性事让Max累得睡着了，Barbara守护着他。在厚厚的用梦编织成的帷帐后面，Max再次看到了母亲被父亲粗鲁地推倒在地，同龄的Alpha小孩把篮球重重地砸在他单薄的身上。年少时期遭受的霸凌和创业时的辛酸一幕幕地在他眼前重现。为了事业他长期承受着抑制剂带来的副作用，伪装成一个完美的Beta，与投资者们周旋，暴露在大众视野当中。但石油危机爆发后，股东们一个接一个地离开了，与之破碎的还有他原本就摇摇欲坠的家庭关系。在美利坚这个该死的造梦之国，拉美裔的移民身份仿佛让他一出生就应该贫穷和负债。他却无法反击，反而被围困在狭隘的痛苦中，变成了一个悲伤愤怒的动物，只能靠着维生素续命。白天在电视上对着大众许下美丽明亮的谎言，晚上继续用酒精自暴自弃，这样的对比让他心情沉重，每晚只能像个婴儿一样蜷缩在被单里担惊受怕。每当他做梦时，那张谎言之神的面孔就会对他说：“欺骗的罪过并不可怕，拥有后再失去带来的耻辱才是真正的痛苦。”无论他怎么挣扎，都会感到灰暗的绝望在心里涌起，但他只能无可奈何地躺回去，身边空无一人，在越来越浓的梦乡里吐出灰暗的话语……  
Barbara虽然看不到他的梦，但仍闭着眼睛陪着他，她要让Max醒来睁开眼时第一个看到的就是她，并通过她看到整个世界的强加给他们的伤痛，还有彼此所有的暴戾和欲望，然后也许他们会一起走向毁灭……  
黑夜拖着沉重的步子降临，与之一起的还有1984年这该死的一晚。


End file.
